Episode 446 (16th May 1989)
Plot Arthur helps makes signs for Marge and Mo's protest through Downing Street over the community centre. Vicki appears to be getting better. Ricky and his friends give Ashraf grief at the shop. Michelle sees a jeep outside Sharon's flat and assumes Ian is inside. She is quickly corrected by the presence of two men who have installed a stereo. Sharon tells Michelle she wants her keys to the flat back. Carmel continues to struggle with the pain from her previous beating. Ashraf confronts Frank over Ricky's callous behaviour. Ian then confronts Frank over his jeep but is bitten by a dog who Frank has befriended in the Square. Paul tells Diane he has seen Shireen and her friend get in a car with a man. Diane alerts Ashraf and he panics. Michelle receives a call from the nursery: Vicki has fallen ill again. A woman arrives at the launderette with a baby. She mistakes Pauline for Dot. Arthur starts a search party for Shireen. The woman finds Dot in the café and introduces herself as Nick's girlfriend Hazel. Dot is thrilled to meet her granddaughter. The Brownies head off to Downing Street on their protest. Shireen returns to the Square and explains to Diane she was with her friend's boyfriend. Ashraf is furious with Shireen and forces her to apologise to everyone who went looking for her. Junior informs his grandparents over Carmel's abusive relationship. Carmel does not appreciate Junior's intervention and tells him to stay out. Michelle grows paranoid over Vicki and wants another doctor to be called out. Carmel tells Matthew that Junior has gotten other people involved in their dramas. Matthew confronts Junior and tells him to stay out of their business. Marge and Mo's protest does not go to plan due to the misbehaviour of all the Brownies. Michelle makes David check Vicki over. Cindy tries to flirt with Simon again. He tells her she was just a one-night stand to him. David makes Arthur call for an ambulance, believing Vicki may have meningitis. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *David - Christopher Reich *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Paul - Mark Thrippleton *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Ricky - Sid Owen *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Mo - Edna Dore *Marge - Pat Coombs *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Junior - Aaron Carrington Guest cast *Hazel - Virginia Fiol *Melody - Lyanne Compton Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Reception and waiting room *3B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *43A Albert Square - Kitchen and front room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'It's Shireen - looks like she's been abducted.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,470,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes